Mega Commander 2: Play Again
Mega Commander 2: Play Again is an animated, action and adventure game that will be for the Playstation Network Download Sevice, Wii Ware Download Service, PC via Download, and Xbox Arcade Service. It is a sequel to Mega Commander. Like the first game, it is an adaption to Don Bluth's Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp. Gameplay The game's gameplay is the same as Dragon's Lair 2, but in different ways. Players get control X and Iris after you meet and rescue her in stage 3. Some scenes will show X, Iris, or both of them. Stages #Stage 1: X must flee an angry Alia while getting past obstacles in the Maverick Hunter Base in order to go to the gate that will travel him to the prehistoric age. #Stage 2: In the prehistoric era, Sigma taunts X to distract him while he tackles a T-Rex, pterdactyls, and two wing centaurs that can take Cinnamon away. Unluckly, Sigma ecapes with Cinnamon while X tries to find his other arm, forcing him to go to another demension. #Stage 3: X is transported to Alice Liddell's house and goes through a looking-glass that hangs over a fireplace. There, he tumbles into Wonderland where he encounters Iris being dressed and undressed by tweedledee and tweedledum. Thanks to their skills, both X and Iris escape Wonderland and continue their adventure. #Stage 4: X and Iris teleports to the Garden of Eden, There, X and Iris must avoid being killed by guardian angels, the advances of the hungry angel, Eve, a half-hungry, half-smooth-talking snake, and finally, the ruins of the Garden itself when Eve ate the forbidden apple. Because of their skill and accuracy, they escape with their lives. #Stage 5: In 1804, Iris and X are shrunk to a size of a mouse in Ludwig Van Beethoven's house, where they must avoid a hungry cat, the predations of the composer's persistents, and of course, the sheer chaos of his creative gust. #Stage 6: X and Iris teleports to Ancient Egypt to find Cinnamon. They find what appears to be Cinnamon (completely wrapped in linen bandages) but is actually Sigma in disguise. This leads X and Iris into wild goose chase against Sigma as they explore the ancient tombs while avoiding spiders, poisonous gas, giant bats, cockroaches, and an undead mummy. #Stage 7: At the Sigma Palace, they find Cinnamon brainwashed by Sigma, making her fight against X and Iris. X and Iris must avoid getting sliced by Cinnamon, destroy Sigma, knock her out, return her to normal at the same time. #Final Stage: Although Sigma is destroyed, X and Iris must fight off the remaining survivors of Sigma's army and safely escape the crumbling palace with Cinnamon. #Bonus Stage: The screen shows Cinnamon talking to Zero and Iris while dodging the flying objects. After her training, she walks outside and wonder if Zero and Iris are ok, since they were gone for 3 months. The last scene shows Cinnamon looking at the stars. This event leads up to the third installment, showing what's going on with Zero and Iris. Voice Actors Mark Gatha as X Lucas Gilbertson as Zero Michelle Gazepis as Iris Caitlynne Medrek as Cinnamon Mariette Sluyter as Alia Dave Pettitt as Sigma Category:Conceptual fan games